wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 27
W Chreptiowie nad wszelkie spodziewanie zastali państwo Wołodyjowscy gości. Przybył pan Bogusz, który na kilka miesięcy tu sobie rezydencję wybrać postanowił dla traktowania przez Mellechowicza z rotmistrzami tatarskimi: Aleksandrowiczem, Morawskim, Tworowskim, Kryczyńskim i innymi, bądź z Lipków, bądź z Czeremisów, którzy w sułtańską służbę przeszli. Do pana Bogusza przyłączył się stary pan Nowowiejski z córką Ewą, wreszcie pani Boska, osoba stateczna, również z córką, młodziuchną jeszcze i bardzo urodziwą panną Zosią. Widok białogłów w pustynnym i dzikim Chreptiowie uradował, ale jeszcze więcej zdziwił żołnierzy. One także były zdziwione i widokiem pana komendanta, i pani komendantowej. Pierwszego bowiem, sądząc z rozgłośnej a straszliwej sławy, wyobrażały sobie jako jakiegoś wielkoluda, który samym spojrzeniem ludzi przeraża, drugą — jako olbrzymkę o wiecznie zmarszczonej brwi i grubym głosie. Tymczasem ujrzały przed sobą drobnego żołnierzyka z twarzą uprzejmą, pogodną — i również drobną a różową jak kukłeczka kobiecinkę, która w swych szerokich szarawarach i przy szabelce wyglądała raczej na urodziwe nad miarę pacholę niż na dorosłą osobę. Niemniej oboje gospodarstwo przyjęli gości z otwartymi ramionami; Basia ucałowała serdecznie jeszcze przed prezentacją wszystkie trzy niewiasty, potem zaś gdy powiedziały jej, kto są i skąd jadą, rzekła : — Rada bym nieba przychylić waćpani i waćpannom! Okrutniem wam rada! Dobrze, że jakowa przygoda nie spotkała was w drodze, bo o to w naszej pustyni nietrudno, ale właśnie dziś do szczętuśmy grasantów wygnietli. Widząc zaś, że pani Boska spogląda na nią ze wzrastającym zdumieniem, uderzyła się po szabelce i dodała z wielką chełpliwością: — I ja byłam w bitwie! A jakże! Tak to u nas! Dla Boga, pozwólże mi waćpani odejść, szatki przystojniejsze dla mojej płci wdziać i trochę ręce ze krwi obmyć, bo ż okrutnej bitwy wracamy. Oho! żeby Azba nie był zniesion, może byś waćpani nie dotarła szczęśliwie do Chreptiowa. W mig wracam, a Michał będzie przez ten czas służył waćpani. To rzekłszy znikła za drzwiami, a mały rycerz, który już był powitał pana Bogusza i pana Nowowiejskiego, przysunął się do pani Boskiej. — Bóg mi takową niewiastę dał — rzekł jej — która nie tylko w domu słodką towarzyszką, ale i w polu mężnym towarzyszem być umie. Teraz zaś z jej rozkazu służby moje waćpani dobrodziejce polecam. Na to pani Boska: — Niechże jej Bóg błogosławi we wszystkim, jako na urodzie jej pobłogosławił. Jestem Antoniowa Boska; nie po to ja tu przyjechałam, żeby służb od waszej mości wymagać, jeno żeby go o pomoc i ratunek w nieszczęściu moim na kolanach prosić. Zośka ! klęknij i ty przed tym rycerzem, bo jeśli on nie poradzi, nikt nie poradzi! To rzekłszy pani Boska rzuciła się istotnie na kolana, a urodziwa Zosia poszła za jej przykładem i obie zalawszy się rzewnymi łzami, poczęły wołać: — Ratuj, rycerzu! miej litość nad sierotami! Hurma oficerów zbliżyła się zaciekawiona, widząc klęczące niewiasty, a zwłaszcza że ich widok urodziwej Zosi pociągnął, mały rycerz zaś, zmieszany wielce, począł panią Boską podnosić i usadzać na ławie. — Na Boga — mówił — co waćpani czynisz? Jam to prędzej klęknąć powinien, jako przed białogłową stateczną. Mówże waćpani, w czym mogę pomoc swoją okazać, a jako Bóg na niebie, nie omieszkam ! — Uczyni on to; i ja się z mojej strony dołożę! Zagłoba sum! dość waćpani wiedzieć! — zawołał, wzruszony łzami niewiast, stary wojownik. Wówczas pani Boska skinęła na Zosię, ta zaś wydobyła prędko zza stanika list i podała go małemu rycerzowi. Ów spojrzał na pismo i rzekł: — Od pana hetmana ! Po czym rozerwał pieczęć i czytać począł: „Mnie wielce miły i kochany Wołodyjowski! Przez pana Bogusza z drogi posyłam ci mój szczery afekt i instrukcje, które pan Bogusz personaliter ci oznajmi. Teraz, ledwo po fatygach w Jaworowie stanąłem, zaraz się druga sprawa nadarza. Wielce mi zaś ona na sercu leży, a to z życzliwości, jaką mam dla żołnierzów, o których gdybym zapominał, to by Pan Bóg o mnie zapomniał. Pana Boskiego, kawalera wielkiej zacności i najmilszego towarzysza, orda ogarnęła temu kilka lat pod Kamieńcem. Żonę jego i córkę w Jaworowie przytuliłem, ale im serca płaczą, tej za mężem, a tej za ojcem. Pisałem przez Piotrowicza do pana Złotnickiego, naszego rezydenta w Krymie, aby tam Boskiego wszędy szukali. Podobno, że i znaleźli, ale go schowano, więc wydany z innymi jeńcami być nie mógł i pewnie dotychczas na galerach wiosłuje. Niewiasty w desperacji całkiem utraciwszy nadzieję już mnie i molestować przestały, ale ja, świeżo wróciwszy i widząc ten ich żal nieutulony, przenieść tego na sobie nie mogę, aby przecie jakowegoś ratunku nie przedsięwziąć. Ty tam blisko jesteś i z wieloma murzami, jako wiem, pobratymstwo zawarłeś. Posyłam ci tedy niewiasty, a ty pomoc im daj. Piotrowicz będzie wkrótce jechał. Dajże mu listy do pobratymców. Jać do wezyra ni do chana pisać nie mogę, bo mi nieżyczliwi, a przy tym boję się o to, żeby z uwagi na moje listy za jakąś zbyt znamienitą osobę Boskiego nie poczytali i wykupu nad miarę nie podnieśli. Piotrowiczowi pilno tę sprawę poleć i przykaż, żeby bez Boskiego nie wracał, a pobratymców wszystkich porusz. Zawsze oni, choć poganie, wiary poprzysiężonej dotrzymują, a dla ciebie respekt wielki mieć muszą. Czyń wreszcie, co chcesz; jedź choćby do Raszkowa, obiecnij trzech znaczniejszych na wymianę, byle Boski koniecznie, jeśli żyw, wrócił. Nikt lepiej nad ciebie wszystkich sposobów nie zna, bo jako słyszę, krewnych jużeś wykupywał. Bóg cię pobłogosławi, a jać jeszcze lepiej pokocham, bo mi się serce krajać przestanie. O twoim gospodarstwie chreptiowskim słyszałem, że tam już spokojnie. Tegom się spodziewał. Na Azbę jeno baczenie dawaj. De publicis pan Bogusz wszystko ci opowie. Na Boga, od Wołoszy pilno nasłuchujcie, bo ponoś wielka nawała nas nie minie. Polecając twojemu sercu i usilności panią Boską, piszę się etc." Pani Boska płakała ciągle w czasie czytania listu, a Zosia wtórowała jej wznosząc swoje modre oczka ku niebu. Tymczasem, nim pan Michał skończył, wbiegła Basia, już przybrana w szatki niewieście, i widząc łzy w oczach kobiet, poczęła troskliwie dopytywać, o co chodzi. Więc pan Michał przeczytał jej raz jeszcze list hetmański, ona zaś, wysłuchawszy go uważnie, z zapałem natychmist poparła hetmańskie i pani Boskiej prośby. — Złote serce pana hetmana! — zawołała ściskając męża — ale i my nie okażem gorszego, Michałku! Pani Boska zabawi tu u nas do czasu powrotu męża, a ty onego we trzy miesiące z Krymu sprowadzisz. We trzy albo we dwa, co, prawda? — Albo jutro, albo za godzinę! — odrzekł przekomarzając się pan Michał. Tu zwrócił się do pani Boskiej: — Prędka, jako waćpani widzisz, u mojej żony rezolucja. — Niechże ją za to Bóg błogosławi! — powtórzyła pani Boska, — Zosiu, ucałuj ręce pani komendantowej. Ale pani komendantowa ani myślała dawać rąk do całowania, natomiast uściskały się z Zosią raz jeszcze, bo jakoś od razu przypadły sobie do serca. Po czym Basia zwróciła się do męża, do pana Zagłoby i innych oficerów. — Do rady, mości panowie! Do rady, do rady, a żywo! — Żywo, bo głowa gore! — mruknął pan Zagłoba. A Basia potrząsnęła płową czupryną: — Nie mnie głowa, ale tym paniom serca z żalu gorą! — Nikt się twojej poczciwej intencji nie przeciwi — rzekł Wołodyjowski— trzeba tylko naprzód szczegółowie relacji pani Boskiej wysłuchać. — Zosiu, powiadaj wszystko, jak było, bo ja od łez nie mogę — rzekła matrona. Zosia spuściła oczy w ziemię, zakrywszy je całkiem powiekami, po czym zarumieniła się jak wiśnia, nie wiedząc, od czego począć, i zawstydzona bardzo, że jej w tak licznym gronie przychodzi głos zabrać. Lecz pani Wołodyjowska przyszła jej z pomocą. — Zośka, a kiedy pana Boskiego w jasyr wzięto? — Pięć lat temu, w sześćdziesiątym siódmym — odrzekła cienkim głosikiem Zosia nie podnosząc swych długich rzęs z oczu. I następnie zaczęła już jednym tchem recytować: — Nie było wtedy słychu o zagonach, a chorągiew tatusiowa stała pod Paniowcami. Tatuś z panem Bułajowskim mieli nadzór nad czeladzią, co w łąkach stad pilnowała, a tymczasem przyszli Tatarzy z wołoskiego szlaku i ogarnęli tatusia razem z panem Bułajowskim, ale pan Bułajowski już dwa lata temu powrócił, a tatuś nie powrócił. Tu dwie drobniutkie łezki poczęły płynąć po Zosinych jagodach, aż rozczulił się tym widokiem pan Zagłoba i rzekł: — Biedna trusia... Nie bój się, dziecko, wróci tatuś i jeszcze będzie na twoim weselu tańcował. — A hetman pisał do pana Złotnickiego przez Piotrowicza? — spytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Pan hetman pisał o tatusia do pana miecznika poznańskiego przez pana Piotrowicza — recytowała dalej Zosia — i pan miecznik z panem Piotrowiczem znaleźli tatusia u agi Murzy-beja. — Dla Boga! ja tego Murzę-beja znam ! Z bratem jego byłem pobratymcem — zawołał Wołodyjowski. — Nie chciałże on pana Boskiego wydać? — Było rozkazanie chanowe, żeby tatusia wydał, ale Murza-bej, srogi, okrutny, tatusia ukrył, a panu Piotrowiczowi powiedział, że go już dawno do Azji przedał. Ale inni brańcy mówili panu Piotrowiczowi, że to nieprawda i że Murza umyślnie jeno tak mówi, żeby się mógł dłużej nad tatusiem znęcać, bo on ze wszystkich Tatarów dla jeńców najokrutniejszy. Może być, że tatusia wtedy nie było w Krymie, bo Murza ma swoje galery i do wioseł ludzi potrzebuje, ale sprzedany tatuś nie był; wszyscy to mówili, że Murza woli zabić jeńca niżeli go sprzedawać. — Święta prawda — rzekł pan Muszalski. -Tego Murzę agę-beja w całym Krymie znają. Wielce bogaty to Tatarzyn, ale dziwnie przeciw narodowi naszemu zawzięty, bo czterech jego braci na wyprawach przeciw nam poległo. — A nie ma on czasem między naszymi pobratymca? — spytał Wołodyjowski. — Wątpliwa jest rzecz! — odpowiedziano ze wszystkich stron. — Wytłumaczcie mi raz, co to jest one pobratymstwo! — rzekła Basia. — To widzisz — odrzekł Zagłoba — kiedy po wojnie zaczynają się jakoweś traktaty, tedy się wojska wzajem nawiedzają i w komitywę ze sobą wchodzą. Trafia się wówczas, że towarzysz jaki upodoba sobie murzę, a murza jego, to sobie amicycję dozgonną ślubują, która się pobratymstwem zowie. Im zaś kto sławniejszy, jako na przykład Michał, ja albo pan Ruszczyc teraz w Raszkowie komendę mający, tym bardziej jego pobratymstwo pożądane. Oczywista, że taki nie będzie ci go zawierał z lada chmyzem, tylko też między najsławniejszymi murzami poszuka. Obyczaj jest ten, że wodę na szable leją i wzajem sobie przyjaźń zaprzysięgają, rozumiesz? — A jak do wojny potem przyjdzie? — W generalnej wojnie mogą się bić, ale jeśli się sam na sam zjadą albo jako harcownicy na się nastąpią, tedy się powitają i w zgodzie rozjadą. Toż gdy jeden dostanie się do niewoli, drugi powinien mu ją słodzić, a w najgorszym razie i okup za niego zapłacić, ha ! bywali tacy, którzy się i majętnością dzielili. Gdy chodzi o przyjaciół albo znajomków, czy to kogo wyszukać, czy komuś pomóc, to się też pobratymcy do pobratymców udają i justycja nakazuje przyznać, że żaden naród lepiej od Tatarów podobnych juramentów nie zachowuje. Słowo u nich grunt! i na takiego przyjaciela pewnikiem Liczyć możesz. — A Michał siła ma takich? — Mam trzech murzów możnych — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — a jednego jeszcze z łubniańskich czasów. Raz go u księcia Jeremiego wyprosiłem. Aga-bej mu na przezwisko, który teraz, choćby głową za mnie nałożyć przyszło, nałoży. Inni dwaj również pewni. — Ha! — rzekła Basia — chciałabym zawrzeć pobratymstwo z samym chanem i wszystkich jeńców uwolnić. — On by też był nie od tego — rzekł pan Zagłoba — nie wiadomo tylko, jakiego by praemium wzajem od ciebie zażądał? — Pozwólcie waćpaństwo — rzekł Wołodyjowski — radźmy, co nam czynić przystoi. Owóż słuchajcie: mam wiadomość z Kamieńca, że za dwie niedziele najdalej przyjedzie tu Piotrowicz z licznym pocztem. Jedzie on do Krymu za wykupnem kilku kupców ormiańskich z Kamieńca, którzy przy zmianie chana zostali złupieni i w jasyr wzięci. Ot! przygodziło się to i Seferowiczowi, bratu Pretora. Wszystko to ludzie wielce możni; pieniędzy nie pożałują i Piotrowicz pojedzie dobrze opatrzon. Przygoda nie grozi mu żadna, bo naprzód, zima blisko i nie pora na czambuły, a po wtóre, jedzie z nim Nawiragh, delegat patriarchy uzmiadzińskiego, i dwóch Anardratów z Kaffy, którzy glejty od młodego chana mają. Dam tedy Piotrowiczowi listy i do rezydentów Rzeczypospolitej, i do moich pobratymców. Prócz tego wiadomo waćpaństwu, że pan Ruszczyc, komendant raszkowski, ma rodzonych w ordzie, którzy dziećmi ogarnięci, całkiem potatarzeli i do dostojeństw doszli. Ci wszyscy ziemię i niebo poruszą, układów spróbują, w razie uporu Murzy samego chana przeciw niemu nastawią albo może i Murzie gdzie tam po cichu łeb ukręcą. Mam przeto nadzieję, że jeśli, co daj Boże, pan Boski żyw, to za parę miesięcy niechybnie go wydostanę, jako mi to pan hetman i moja tu obecna bliższa komenda (tu Wołodyjowski skłonił się żonie) przykazuje... „Bliższa komenda" skoczyła znowu ściskać małego rycerza. Pani i panna Boska ręce tylko składały dziękując Bogu, że im do takich serdecznych ludzi trafić pozwolił. Poweselały też obie znacznie. — Żeby to stary chan żył — rzekł pan Nienaszyniec — łatwiej by jeszcze wszystko poszło, gdyż pan to był wielce nam życzliwy, a o młodym przeciwnie powiadają. Jakoż i tych kupców ormiańskich, po których pan Zachariasz Piotrowicz ma jechać, już za panowania młodego w samym Bakczysaraju uwięziono, co podobno stało się za jego mości chanowym rozkazaniem. — Zmieni się młody, jako się zmienił i stary, który nim się o naszej poczciwości przekonał, najzawziętszym był imienia polskiego wrogiem— rzekł Zagłoba — ja to najlepiej wiem, bom u niego siedm lat w niewoli siedział. To rzekłszy przysiadł się do pani Boskiej. — Niech mój widok doda waćpani otuchy. Siedm lat! nie żart, a dlategom wrócił i tylem się tych psubratów natłukł, że za każden dzień mojej niewoli co najmniej dwóch do piekła posłałem, a na niedziele i święta, kto wie, czy trzech albo czterech nie wypadnie, ha! — Siedm lat! — powtórzyła z westchnieniem pani Boska. — Niech skonam, jeślim dzień dodał. Siedm lat w samym pałacu chańskim — potwierdził pan Zagłoba mrugając tajemniczo oczyma. — I trzeba waćpani wiedzieć, że ten młody chan to mój... Tu poszepnął coś do ucha pani Boskiej, nagle wybuchnął głośnym „cha, cha, cha!" i począł dłońmi po kolanach się trzepać, wreszcie w zapale poklepał i kolana pani Boskiej mówiąc: — Dobre były czasy! co? W młodości, co na placu, to nieprzyjaciel, a co dzień, to nowy figiel, ha ! Stateczna matrona zmieszała się bardzo i odsunęła się nieco od wesołego rycerza; młode niewiasty pospuszczały oczy domyśliwszy się łacno, że figle, o których mówił pan Zagłoba, czymś przeciwnym przyrodzonej ich skromności być muszą, zwłaszcza że żołnierze wybuchnęli wielkim śmiechem. — Trzeba będzie prędko do pana Ruszczyca posłać — rzekła Basia — żeby pan Piotrowicz zastał już listy gotowe w Raszkowie. Na to pan Bogusz: — Œpieszcie się waćpaństwo z całą tą sprawą, póki zima, bo raz, że wtedy żadne czambuły nie wychodzą i drogi bezpieczne, a po wtóre, a po wtóre, wiosną Bóg wie co się może przygodzić. — Miałżeby pan hetman jakie wiadomości z Carogrodu? — spytał Wołodyjowski. — Miał, i o takowych z osobna musimy pogadać. To pewna, że i z owymi rotmistrzami trzeba pilno kończyć. Kiedy Mellechowicz wróci, bo od niego siła zależy? — Ma on tam tylko resztę grasantów wyciąć, a później ciała pogrześć. Powinien wrócić jeszcze dziś albo jutro rano. Kazałem mu tylko naszych pogrześć, a Azbowych niekoniecznie, że to zima idzie i przed zarazą nie ma strachu. Wreszcie wilcy ich uprzątną. — Prosi pan hetman — rzekł pan Bogusz — aby Mellechowicz żadnej tu przeszkody w swojej robocie nie miał; ile razy zechce do Raszkowa pojechać, tyle razy niech jedzie. Prosi też pan hetman, żeby onemu we wszystkim ufać, gdyż pewien jest jego dla nas miłości. Wielki to żołnierz i wiele dobrego może sprawić. — Niech sobie jeździ do Raszkowa i dokąd chce — odrzekł mały rycerz.— Od chwili jakeśmy Azbę znieśli, niezbyt on mi nawet potrzebny. Żadne już większe kupy teraz się nie pojawią aż do pierwszej trawy. — Także to Azba zniesion? — spytał pan Nowowiejski. — Tak zniesion, że nie wiem, czy dwudziestu pięciu ludzi uszło, a i tych się po jednemu wyłowi, jeśli już ich Mellechowicz nie wyłowił. — Okrutnie się z tego cieszę — odrzekł pan Nowowiejski — bo teraz pewnie można będzie bezpiecznie do Raszkowa jechać. Tu zwrócił się do Basi : — Możemy listy do pana Ruszczyca zabrać, o których jejmość pani dobrodziejka wspominała. — Dziękujem — odrzekła Basia — ciągle są tu okazje, bo umyślnych się posyła. — Wszystkie komendy ciągły związek między sobą utrzymywać muszą— objaśnił pan Michał. — Ale, proszę, to waszmość do Raszkowa z tą oto piękną panną jedziesz? — Muc to sobie zwyczajny, nie żadna piękność, mości dobrodzieju— odrzekł pan Nowowiejski — a do Raszkowa jedziem, bo tam syn mój niecnota pod chorągwią pana Ruszczycową służy. Lat blisko dziesięć, jak z domu uciekł i listami jeno do mojej ojcowskiej klemencji pukał. Wołodyjowski aż w ręce klasnął: — Zarazem się domyślił, że waszmość pana Nowowiejskiego młodego rodzic, i właśnie pytać miałem, tylko żeśmy to byli żałością jejmości pani Boskiej zajęci. Zarazem się domyślił, bo i rysów jest podobieństwo! Proszę, to on waszmości syn!... — Tak mnie nieboszczka jego matka zapewniała, a że niewiasta była cnotliwa, więc nie mam przyczyny wątpić. — Podwójniem z takiego gościa rad! Dla Boga! tylko nie nazywajże mi waść syna niecnotą, bo to znamienity żołnierz i godny kawaler, któren zaszczyt największy waszmości przynosi. Po panu Ruszczycu pierwszy to w całej chorągwi zagończyk; chyba waszmość nie wiesz, że to oczko w głowie hetmana! Całe komendy już mu powierzano i z każdej funkcji z niepomierną sławą się wywiązywał. Pan Nowowiejski pokraśniał z zadowolenia. — Mości pułkowniku — rzekł — nieraz po to jeno ojciec dziecko przygani, by ktoś jego słowom zaprzeczył, i tak mniemam, że nie można rodzicielskiego serca bardziej udelektować, jak przyganie negując. Już mnie też słuchy o chwalebnych Adaszkowych służbach dochodziły, ale teraz dopiero prawdziwie mi pocieszno, gdy potwierdzenie tej famy z tak sławnych ust słyszę. Powiadają, że nie tylko ma być mężny żołnierz, ale i stateczny, co mi nawet dziw, bo zawsze był wicher. Ochotę do wojny od małego, szelma, miał, a najlepszy dowód, że pacholęciem uciekł z domu. Przyznaję, że gdybym go był wówczas złapał, byłbym mu był pro memoria nie żałował, ale teraz trzeba będzie, widzę, zaniechać, bo mi się znowu na jakie dziesięć lat pochowa, a staremu tęskno. — Że to jednak przez tyle lat do domu nie zajrzał?... — Bom mu wzbronił. Atoli dość mi tego i teraz pierwszy przyjeżdżam, gdyż on, na służbie będąc, nie może. Chciałem imć państwa łaskawców moich o gościnność dla dziewki prosić, a sam do Raszkowa jechać, skoro jednak powiadacie, że wszędy bezpieczno, to wezmę i ją ze sobą. Ciekawa świata sroka, niech mu się napatrzy. — I ludzie niech jej się napatrzą! — wtrącił Zagłoba. — Nie mieliby na co! — odrzekła panna, której śmiałe czarne oczy i złożone jakby do całusa usta mówiły zresztą co innego. — Muc to zwyczajny, nic więcej jak muc! — rzekł pan Nowowiejski. — Ba, ale jak gładkiego oficera zobaczy, to aż ją podrzuca. Z tej przyczyny wolałem ją ze sobą zabrać niż zostawić, zwłaszcza że samej dziewce w domu niebezpieczno. Ale jeśli mi przyjdzie bez niej do Raszkowa jechać, niechże ją jejmość pani na sznurku każe przywiązać, inaczej bryknąć gotowa. — Ja sama nie byłam lepsza — odrzekła Basia. — Dawali jej kądziel prząść — ozwał się Zagłoba — a ona z nią tańcowała, jak nie miała z kim lepszym ! Ale waćpan wesoły człowiek, panie Nowowiejski. Baśka! chciałbym się z panem Nowowiejskim stuknąć, bo i ja też lubię czasem krotochwile... Tymczasem, nim podano wieczerzę, otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł Mellechowicz. Pan Nowowiejski nie spostrzegł go od razu, bo zagadał się z panem Zagłobą, natomiast spostrzegła go Ewka i płomienie uderzyły jej na twarz, a potem zbladła nagle. — Panie komendancie! — rzekł do Wołodyjowskiego Mellechowicz.— Wedle rozkazu, tamci wyłapani. — Dobrze ! Gdzie są? — Podług rozkazu: kazałem ich powiesić. — Dobrze! A twoi ludzie wrócili? — Część ostała dla grzebania ciał, reszta jest ze mną. W tej chwili pan Nowowiejski podniósł głowę i nadzwyczajne zdumienie odbiło się na jego obliczu. — Dla Boga! co ja widzę! — rzekł. Po czym wstał, poszedł wprost przed Mellechowicza i zakrzyknął: — Azja! A ty tu co robisz, hultaju?! I podniósł rękę chcąc chwycić za kołnierz Lipka, lecz ów wzburzył się w jednej chwili, jak gdyby kto garścią prochu w płomień cisnął, pobladł jak trup i chwyciwszy żelazną dłonią rękę Nowowiejskiego, rzekł: — Nie znam waści! Coś za jeden?! I odepchnął go silnie, aż pan Nowowiejski potoczył się na środek izby. Przez czas jakiś z wściekłości słowa nie mógł przemówić, lecz chwyciwszy dech począł krzyczeć: — Mości komendancie! to mój człowiek, i do tego zbieg ! W moim domu od małego!... Hultaj! zapiera się! To mój człowiek! Ewa! kto to jest? gadaj! — Azja! — rzekła, drżąc cała, panna Ewa. Mellechowicz ani na nią spojrzał. Oczy wpił w pana Nowowiejskiego i łopocąc nozdrzami, patrzył w starego szlachcica z nieopisaną nienawiścią, ściskając ręką głownię noża. Przy czym od ruchu nozdrzy wąsy jego poczęły drgać, a spod tych wąsów przebłyskiwały białe kły, zupełnie jak u rozwścieczonego zwierza. Oficerowie stanęli kołem. Basia wyskoczyła na środek między Mellechowicza a Nowowiejskiego. — Co to znaczy? — spytała marszcząc brwi. Widok jej uspokoił nieco przeciwników. — Panie komendancie — rzekł Nowowiejski -to znaczy, com rzekł: to jest mój człowiek imieniem Azja — i zbieg. Służąc z młodych lat wojskowo na Ukrainie, znalazłem go półżywego w stepie i przygarnąłem. To Tatarczuk. Chował się przez dwadzieścia lat w domu moim i uczył się razem z synem. Gdy syn uciekł, ów wyręczał mnie w gospodarstwie, póki mu się amorów z Ewuchą nie zachciało, co ja spostrzegłszy kazałem go wychłostać; on zasię potem zbiegł. Jak on się tu zwie? — Mellechowicz! — To sobie przybrał przezwisko. On zwie się Azja, nic więcej! Powiada, że mnie nie zna, ale ja go znam i Ewucha także. — Dla Boga! — rzekła Basia — toż syn waszmościów wielekroć go u nas widział. Jakże go nie poznał? — Syn mógł go nie poznać, bo gdy uciekł z domu, obaj mieli po piętnaście lat, a ten sześć jeszcze u mnie siedział, przez który czas odmienił się znacznie i dorósł, i wąsy mu wyrosły. Ale Ewucha wraz go poznała. Mości państwo, już też prędzej obywatelowi dacie wiarę niźli temu przybłędzie z Krymu! — Pan Mellechowicz jest hetmańskim oficerem — rzekła Basia — nic nam do niego! — Pozwól waść, że go wypytam. Audiatur et altera pars!— ozwał się mały rycerz. Lecz pan Nowowiejski wpadł w złość. — Pan Mellechowicz! Jaki on pan! mój pachoł, który się pod cudze nazwisko podszył. Jutro tego p a n a psiarkiem moim uczynię, pojutrze baty temu p a n u każę dać, i w tym sam hetman mi nie przeszkodzi, bom szlachcic i swoje prawa znam! Na to pan Michał ruszył wąsikami i rzekł już ostrzej: — A jam nie tylko szlachcic, ale i pułkownik, i moje prawa także znam. Człeka swojego prawem możesz waść dochodzić i do inkwizycji hetmańskiej się udać, ale rozkazuję tutaj ja, nikt inny! Pan Nowowiejski pomiarkował się zaraz, wspomniawszy, że mówi nie tylko do komendanta, ale i do zwierzchnika własnego syna, a przy tym najsławniejszego w Rzeczypospolitej rycerza. — Panie pułkowniku — rzekł łagodniejszym już tonem. — Jać go wbrew woli waszmościowej nie wezmę, jeno prawa swoje wywodzę, którym proszę, aby była wiara dana. — Mellechowicz, co ty na to? — spytał Wołodyjowski. Tatar wbił oczy w ziemię i milczał. — Bo imię ci Azja, to wszyscy wiemy! — dodał Wołodyjowski. — Co tu innych dowodów szukać! — rzekł Nowowiejski. — Jeśli to mój człowiek, to ryby ma siną farbą na piersiach wykłute! Usłyszawszy to pan Nienaszyniec otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, następnie porwał się za głowę i zakrzyknął: — Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz! Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego, ten zaś aż trząsł się cały, jakby wszystkie rany otworzyły mu się na nowo, i powtarzał: — To mój jasyr! To Tuhaj-bejowicz! Na Boga! to on! A młody Lipek podniósł dumnie głowę, powiódł swym żbiczym wzrokiem po zgromadzeniu i nagle rozerwawszy żupan na swej szerokiej piersi rzekł: — Ot, ryby siną barwą wykłute!... Jam jest syn Tuhaj-beja!... Pan Wołodyjowski 27